1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to parametric loudspeakers for use in audio production, and more particularly, to emitter circuit configurations.
2. Background Information
A new form of emitters can include a film made of plastic materials such as kapton, mylar, and polypropylene, among others. The upper side of this film can be laminated with a conductive material such as copper, nickel, aluminum, or gold.
The emitter can also include a back plate or stator which can be configured to exhibit a plurality of microscopic slots or pits arranged in a specific pattern. The lower side of the stator can be metallized to receive the application of voltage.
Both film and stator can be combined in such a way that the non-metalized side of the film or lower side can be in contact with the upper side of the stator that exhibits the plurality of microscopic slots or pits. A DC bias voltage can be applied to the metalized side or upper side of the film and the metalized or lower side of the stator, where both conductive sides of film and stator can be separated by the film since its lower side is not metallized. When the DC bias voltage is applied to the emitter, the metalized side of the stator can pull the film down to the cavities of the microscopic slots or pits, causing the emitter to activate. As such, DC bias voltage application can be required for a suitable emitter operation.
To provide DC bias voltage, an auxiliary power supply can be operatively connected to the emitter, but this configuration can increase the cost of the emitter circuit while also implying the use of additional wires to connect the emitter with the auxiliary power supply.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for providing a suitable application of DC bias voltage to a new emitter configuration.